


Rotten

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy AU Amorra Key Word Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Fluff, SUCH FLUFF, amorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1)	Rotten – Korra runs a fruit stand. Professor Noatak in one of her regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at finishing things. I have a bunch of Psych and HP fanfiction I need to do. But Amorra is just so… so… addicting!
> 
> NOTE: In most of these, Noatak is NOT Amon. The Equalist movement might still be going, but Noatak is not their leader. He doesn’t know how to bloodbend and Yakone never revealed his identity to his family. So he and Tarrlok are noticeably more… carefree.
> 
> IN ADDITION: Korra may not be the Avatar. If she is referenced as a waterbender or, well, has a job, you can probably safely assume she is not the Avatar.
> 
> So much fluff... SORRY NOT SORRY

Korra threw the rotten moon peach into the garbage, huffing as she sorted through the decaying fruit on the off chance that there was an edible one hidden among the mush. Finding a barely passable one, she threw it to her friend’s ferret, Pabu, who eagerly snatched it up and made away with his prize. Korra sighed and, wiping her forehead, dumped the remaining rotten moon peaches into the garbage disposal. She removed her protective rubber gloves and examined the small pile of consumable fruit, searching them for an imperfections.

Running a fruit stall was hard work. There were more fire apples and sea prunes to be sorted, and a new shipment of amber grapes was due any day now… It was a living, though, and being a waterbender in Republic City wasn’t exactly easy with the Equalists running around, wreaking small-scale havoc. 

Lost in her thoughts, Korra brought up the blinds that showed her stall as closed, and began arranging the new fruits in their respective buckets. Being stationed outside the University of Republic City had its perks: it was only a block or so from her apartment, and growing university students were always hungry for a quick, cheap, tasty snack. Her regulars were great: the Fire Ferrets, as she called the brothers Bolin and Mako, stopped by constantly to pick up cases of fire apples or star oranges and have a chat. They were orphans who spent the majority of their childhood on their grandmother’s rural farm and in small schools before receiving illustrious scholarships to the University. In fact, it was Bolin’s ferret, Pabu, who she was pet-sitting today. The former Chief of Police and current Professor of Criminology, Lin Beifong, had a standing order of cherry nectarines once a week, which Korra found ironic as the sugar sweet fruits contrasted greatly with Lin’s hardass personality. She had been opening up more lately, though: last week, after 2 years of patronage, Lin had cracked a joke. Sometimes Tenzin, the Professor of Spirituality and Airbending History and an old family friend, picked up some assorted fruits for his family.  
Korra smiled at the thoughts of her friends and set aside a box of star oranges for her friend, roommate, and Mako’s girlfriend of a year, Asami. Remembering something, she confirmed an order that had come in via messenger pigeon and wrapped up a box of moon peaches for Councilman Tarrlok.

A blush overtook the waterbender’s cheeks as she thought of the other regular of her fruit stand, Professor Noatak of Bending and Non-Bending Studies. He had been one of the first to buy from her stand when she had first opened and had continued to buy a box of a random fruit every Monday at 7 am, like clockwork. 

And speak of the devil…

Noatak walked up to Korra’s stall, grinning at the sight of the fruit merchant. He was quite handsome, with messy, dark hair and blue-gray eyes, and Korra felt her face flush a little.

“Hello, Korra.” He said, smiling and glancing at the array of fruit for the day.

“’lo, Noatak. What can I get you?” Korra responded with a cheeky grin and flourished her hand grandly at her wares on display.

The man considered the fruits and hummed. “Hmm… I’d like…. A box of those fire apples, please. They’re looking especially fine this week.”

She nodded and began boxing the apples, looking up at her customer. “Oh, Noatak. Could you do me a favor?”

“Depends.” He chuckled. “I can’t give higher grades to those scholarship friends of yours, but if you want to borrow a book or have lunch together, you only have to ask.”

Korra flushed at the mention of lunch. More and more lately, it had seemed like Noatak had been… flirting with her. 

“Uhm, well, I actually need you to take something to your brother, Tarrlok, for me. “

The professor gasped and dramatically put a hand to his heart. “Gifts for my brother? Korra, I thought we had something special!”

She grinned. “Nah, he sent in a mail order this morning. Wants a box of moon peaches.”

“Alright, Korra.” Noatak smiled. “On one condition. You and me, dinner at Narook’s on Friday.”

“Deal.” Korra handed him his fireapples. “It’s a date.” She smirked. ”And I think you had better be going, professor, if you don’t want to be late for your own class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
